A night to Remember
by theirishwriter1996
Summary: Set a few weeks after the events of Boarding at Fredbear's Bonnie, Chica and Dylan McLaren are invited to the talk show "Let's Chat". But unknown to Bonnie, Chica has something "special" planned for him. (BonniexChica). Rated M for Lemon.


**Welcome! I'm sure you have already read my other story Boarding at Fredbear's, if you haven't I highly recommend you do read it so that it will help you understand what happened here.**

 **For those of you who have read Boarding at Fredbear's congrats! You've stumbled upon my little one-shot of it. I must warn, this one shot contains lemons. If you're not into lemons you're free to leave.**

 **I hope you enjoy! Let's get right into it!**

* * *

Dylan McLaren glanced into the mirror, his hands shaking slightly. The day he had been both dreading and looking forward to had finally arrived. In a few minutes he was about to appear on the talk show "Let's Chat", in a few minutes millions of people will learn the story, the story of how he had managed to save his friends from his father on February 17th.

He glanced at his clothes, he was wearing his usual outfit, a royal blue suit with a red tie and brown brogue shoes. He had been told to wear casual clothes but Dylan liked his suits. The suits he wore usually calmed his nerves on occasions such as this, but on this occasion it just wasn't working.

"Just keep calm Dylan," he said nervously to himself. "It's only for 2 hours, once the 2 hours are up you're free to go."

Shortly after the summer holidays had begun, the show's presenter Carl Truman had contacted him wondering when he and a few others could appear on his show. Dylan said he would have to discuss this with the rest of his friends and in the end they decided to appear on the show on June 12th.

Dylan was the most reluctant to go, he hated being in the spotlight. The original plan was for Freddy, Bonnie and Chica to go on the show, but on the 10th Dylan was told that Freddy was suffering from a severe headache so in the end he had to go after everyone insisted he went.

This was in contrast to Bonnie and Chica who immediately wanted to go, apparently they were big fans of the show when they were younger and to them this was a childhood dream come true, no else wanted to go, Foxy, Frederick and Margaret had no interest in the show, Chester was on holiday in France, Barney and Charlie were in England visiting Charlie's uncle, Skylar was looking after Freddy and they hadn't seen Toby since Dylan had been discharged from the hospital back in May.

Dylan was checking his tie when the door behind him flew open and in stepped a short man with white hair.

"Are you ready Mr McLaren?" asked the man. "The show is about to start in a few minutes."

" Uh, yes I'm ready." replied Dylan. "Are the others ready?"

"They are sir, follow me."

Dylan followed the man outside the room, his nerves by now were on breaking point. More than ever he wished Freddy was here instead of him, he deserved it more, he was the reason Dylan was here. If Freddy and his friends hadn't managed to show him error of his ways, he probably wouldn't even be here, he would probably be behind bars like the rest of the warehouse guards or worse dead, the very thought of which send shivers down Dylan's spine.

"We are here sir."

They had just reached a door with the word _Stage_ on it, on the other side of the door Dylan could hear voices whispering but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Where are Bonnie and Chica?" asked Dylan, aware that they were nowhere in sight.

"I will go get them," replied the man. "You wait there."

Dylan watched the man round the corner and vanish from sight, once again leaving him alone to his thoughts.

Ever since the summer holidays had begun, wherever he went, Dylan just couldn't find somewhere to relax. Between the nosy journalists who wanted any sort of information off him and the general public who were treating him as if he was some sort of local hero it was starting to get too much for him, he could understand the public's attitude towards him, thanks to him he had managed to help some of them get their old jobs back thanks to him exposing members of the Federation but he just wanted to be left alone.

It was even worse with the journalists, funny enough when he was younger Dylan wanted everyone's attention. Now however he wanted to be left alone, but wherever he went there was a group of journalists waited to ask him a load of questions, it got so bad that he had to stay in his house for a few days until the media attention on him calmed down, he couldn't go outside, do his shopping, meet up Freddy and the others, he couldn't do anything.

But that was the price he had to pay for being famous, everyone else by contrast were dealing with this new situation very well he had to say. From what he heard from his household staff the rest of his friends were either happily tolerating the media attention or in the case of Barney and Charlie revelling in it. But how they were able to do this Dylan didn't know and to be honest he didn't really care, their business was none of his concern.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder, turning around Dylan saw that it was none other than Bonnie and Chica.

In contrast to Dylan, who was wearing a suit, Bonnie and Chica's outfits were the sort of stuff you would wear if you were going out to meet your friends in town, Bonnie was wearing a purple shirt, grey trousers and brown shoes. Beside him Chica was wearing a yellow top, blue jeans and brown boots.

"There you are," said Bonnie. "We actually thought you wouldn't show up you know."

"Well I don't have much choice do I?" replied Dylan. "Charlie and Barney are on vacation, same goes for Chester, Skylar is looking after Freddy who has a headache and we haven't seen Toby since I was released from the hospital."

"Yeah I wonder what happened to Toby," said Chica. "Do you think he's alright? Do you think-"

"I'm sure he's fine Chica," interrupted Bonnie. "But how are you Dylan, how have you been?"

"What do you mean Bonnie?" asked Dylan, confused. "I don't understand you're question."

"In your text messages you have told us that a number of journalists have been following you everywhere, have they stopped doing this?"

"Oh yeah they have, since we've issued that public statement asking for some peace and quiet the journalists have backed off. They only bother me with questions if I give them permission to."

The S _tage_ door flung open and out stepped a man in a brown suit looking slightly irritated. Dylan knew who this man was, it was Carl Truman, presenter of Let's Chat.

"Mr Truman!" said Bonnie excitedly. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh I'm just grand kid," said Truman wearily. "There has been a change of plans, you're not getting the live audience, instead there will be a few cameras recording our conversation, I apologise for this change."

Truman may have been sorry but Dylan couldn't have asked for anything better, now the next 2 hours would be a lot easier. He only had to worry about Truman instead of a live audience, for those who didn't know Dylan, large crowds terrified him.

"Is it time for us to go on stage?" inquired Chica.

"It is young lady, whenever you're ready just follow me."

Nodding Dylan, Chica and Bonnie followed Truman through the door and passed through a row of curtains before finding themselves on a brightly lit stage, it had 3 white chairs in the centre and a desk on the far left of the stage, on the front of the stage where rows of chairs, presumably where the audience would have sat.

"Make yourselves at home, when I get back the show starts ok?" said Truman before walking through the curtains.

Doing their best to make themselves at home Dylan, Bonnie and Chica sat down on the chairs and began talking, or at least Bonnie and Chica did because Dylan was lost in his thoughts again.

Ever since his father had injured him on the rooftop of the warehouse, Dylan had been finding it very difficult getting a good night's rest, on more than one occasion he woke up in the middle of the night sweating after reliving the events of the warehouse again. But instead of surviving, Dylan dreamt that his father had actually killed him before the police could stop him.

Hearing someone calling his name, Dylan put these thoughts aside and looked in the direction the voice had called him.

"Are you alright kid? You look preoccupied."

Truman had returned, a look of concern was on his face. Behind him Bonnie and Chica had the same look.

"I'm ok, don't worry about me." replied Dylan.

"Good, because the show is about to begin." said Truman, clapping his hands together as he spoke.

Truman walked over to the desk on the left and sat down, he then pressed a nearby button and began speaking.

"Good afternoon everyone, you're watching Let's Chat, I'm your host Carl Truman and I have 3 special guests with me tonight. For you see my guests tonight are very famous, I am of course talking about those kids from Fredbear's boarding school, the very ones who played a part in bringing down the Federation in the USA, so please give a warm welcome to Bonnie Baines, Chica Chambers and Dylan McLaren!"

Even though there was on one else in the area, Dylan felt his face heat up ever so slightly knowing that millions of people around the world were watching them on their TVs. He prayed that the next two hours would go by quickly.

* * *

2 hours had finally passed and those were easily the slowest 2 hours in Bonnie's life, he could now tell why McLaren had been reluctant to appear on the show. All the questions that were asked were akin to the sort asked on a gossip show, the questions he got asked were straightforward enough but Bonnie would never forgive Carl Truman for asking Bonnie to tell him what exactly had happened inside the warehouse when he, McLaren, Margaret, Mr Fitzgerald and Barney had assisted the police in saving their friends and stopping Mr McLaren.

Chica's questions were a mixed bag to say the least, but Bonnie actually felt like telling Truman to back off when he asked Chica to tell him how she had meet Bonnie and were they planning their future. Chica did answer the questions making up answers for some, but it had been difficult.

McLaren got the worst questions and unlike Bonnie and Chica he found it very difficult to conceal his emotions, but Bonnie couldn't blame him, the fact that Truman had asked what was it like living with his father was crossing the line, since Truman already knew about the difficult relationship McLaren had with his father so why was he asking that sort of question?

Overall, it hadn't been a pleasant experience for them. All they wanted to do now was to leave the building and get as far away from it as possible.

"That was the worst, 2 hours of my life!" said McLaren angrily. "I thought this show only asked general questions not personal questions so tell me, why did that fucker ask me what life was like living with my pathetic excuse of a father? He already knew for Christ sake!"

"I don't know why Dylan." said Chica, wearily "We should have listened to you, you told us that these shows are best avoided if possible. I definitely will not be advising anyone to watch this show in the future, it was so much better back then wasn't it Bonnie?"

"It was, it was America's version of The Late Late Show, now it's nothing more but a gossip show."

"I'm going home, I'll see you guys later." said McLaren before storming off in a huff.

"I really pity McLaren," said Bonnie. "He got the shit questions no doubt about it, I suppose we better get moving huh Chica?"

Chica didn't answer, instead a mischievous look slowly formed on her face.

"We could, but I want to thank you for getting me out of that warehouse alive Bonnie."

Chica's tone of voice was different, it was low and seductive.

"What are you-"

Bonnie was interrupted mid sentence by Chica's lips smacking against his own. The two started making out really passionately while snuggling.

After 30 seconds Chica broke the kiss, allowing Bonnie to catch his breath.

"T-that is what you wanted to do?" asked Bonnie, surprised by what had just happened. "You could have done it after we left the-"

"Oh no," interrupted Chica, smirking. "That was just a warm up to what I have planned for you bunny boy, follow me."

Chica grabbed Bonnie's hand and lead him down the hallway until they came to one of the backstage rooms.

"Wait here while I go inside, you are going to LOVE what I have planned for us!" said Chica, winking.

* * *

Dylan sighed, those 2 hours had been torture for him, he was just grateful it was finally at an end.

He had expected the tough questions from Truman, after all his father had been a deranged lunatic and just like anyone else Truman wanted to know more about him and his father, but Truman had no right to ask questions about Bonnie and Chica's private lives. They didn't deserve to be asked those questions and especially when millions of Americans were watching it on TV, he wouldn't be surprised if they were on the front pages of next week's newspapers as a result of tonight's events.

Deciding that he should be the one to tell the bad news, Dylan took out his phone and entered Fredericks's number.

"Hey Dylan how are you? How was the show?" asked Frederick.

"It was dreadful," replied Dylan angrily. "The questions we were asked? They were the sort of questions you would get on a gossip show! And I thought this show wasn't one of them!"

"So did I." growled Frederick. "Don't worry we will make sure they don't broadcast that episode, they have no right to broadcast that sort of stuff! How bad were they, the questions?"

"Pretty bad, but my favourite question was to describe what it was like, living with my now dead father." Dylan said sarcastically.

"He asked what?" shouted Frederick. "Why on earth would he ask you something like that? Has he no shame?"

"I wouldn't say so, anyway we're on our way back. I'll give you the full details when we return, how's Freddy?"

"From what I heard from Skylar he seems to be fine, she said it will take 2 more days for him to recover. I'll see you later Dylan."

"Alright good bye Frederick." Dylan said before hanging up.

* * *

Bonnie impatiently waited outside the backstage room, his emotions all over the place, just what was Chica planning in that room?

He had half expected the kiss from Chica but this? He certainly hadn't expected this, was she? No she couldn't be, Bonnie didn't think Chica would be that sort of girl, at least from what he knew about her.

"Bonnie you can come in now!" called Chica. "Look the door when you come in!"

Taking one last breath, Bonnie slowly entered the room and locked the door. For a minute it was pitch dark, but then he heard a switch being flicked and the lights came to life.

On the other side of the room, leaning on the wall was Chica who once again had a sly grin oh her face.

"Alright I have to ask," said Bonnie, smirking. "What do you have planned for us?"

"Why don't you come over to me?" said Chica, beckoning to Bonnie. "It's the only way you'll find out."

Slowly Bonnie walked over to Chica, his hands shaking slightly. This wasn't at all like Chica, first she tells him to wait outside and now this? He was actually half afraid of what was about to happen when he reached her.

When he got to within two metres from Chica, she threw herself into Bonnie's arms nearly knocking him to the ground.

"What was gotten into you?" asked Bonnie, timidly.

"I want us to have some... "fun." You up for it bunny boy?"

Bonnie's eyes widened when he heard this, it wasn't just the words Chica said that gave it away, but it was fact she said all of this in a soft, delicate whisper. She wanted them to take their relationship to the next level.

"Are you sure? what if your parents-"

"Don't worry Bonnie they know, and don't worry about protection, I have the pill. Nothing bad is going to happen to us, shall we proceed?"

"O-ok," replied Bonnie, nervously. "Shall I start or-"

Before he could finish, Chica pushed him to the ground and began to pull off his trousers.

"I'll start us off," interrupted Chica. "Just sit back and relax!"

 **(A/N- Warning! Lemon starts here.)**

Chica pulled off Bonnie trousers, exposing his erect member. Chica than leaned forward and licked it from the base to the tip causing Bonnie to shiver and moan slightly.

"You ok Bonnie?" asked Chica, thinking that she was rushing him."We can stop doing this if you want."

"I'm f-fine," whispered Bonnie. "Can you just go a bit easy on me?"

Nodding, Chica took his member in her mouth and slowly began pulling up and down, going a little faster with time. As Chica did this, Bonnie took off her top and threw to the side. Then without warning he shot his seed into her mouth. Chica choked slightly, but otherwise was fine.

"Are you ok Chica?" asked Bonnie, worriedly. "Sorry about-"

"Don't worry about me I'm fine Bonnie." said Chica. "But now it's your turn, so up you get!"

Obeying her command, Bonnie got back to his feet. Chica got up and sat at the edge of a nearby table. She then beckoned for Bonnie to come over, which of course he did.

"I'm all yours Bonnie," Chica said in a seductive tone. "Do your worst."

Bonnie leaned in and kissed her. As they made out Chica grabbed his shirt and pulled it off him before dropping it down on the ground nearby. At this point they broke the kiss and Bonnie slowly made a little path of kisses down Chica's neck, causing her to let out a small moan every once in a while.

Soon Bonnie reached Chica's b-cup breast. He slowly began massaging her breasts. Chica starting moaning even louder. Although Bonnie found her moans cute he was worried about the possibility of someone accidently walking in to the room and discovering them, something which could not happen.

Putting these thoughts out of his mind, Bonnie stopped messaging his girlfriend's breasts and pulled down her pants, exposing her womanhood.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bonnie asked Chica, slightly worried about what was about to happen.

"Yes.. I want to Bonnie.. I trust you, nothing would make me happier." she whispered into his ear.

"Here we go.." Bonnie said as lined himself up with her entrance and pushed in. Chica's eyes temporally widened when she felt inside her, but after a few while she gave him a reassuring smile telling him she was ok.

Bonnie waited for another second before starting. He slowly pulled out before pushing in. Chica let out a moan as her pain was replaced with pleasure. Seeing that she was enjoying it Bonnie sped up. Soon though, he felt his climax coming.

"C-Chica I'm about to-" Bonnie said as he felt his seed spread inside her. Chica grabbed Bonnie's hand and pulled him closer, shivering a little.

After a minute of bliss, they were both left panting loudly. Bonnie gently kissed Chica on the lips before he collapsed next to her on the table.

"I honestly can't believe we just did that." Said Bonnie.

"Well we did, hope you had fun." said Chica, cuddling closer to him.

 **(A/N- Lemon ends here)**

Their moment was ruined however when they heard someone knocking behind the backstage door.

"Hello? Why is the door locked? Is someone in there?"

Bonnie's heart froze. It was McLaren! The last thing they needed was for him to discover them in this state.

"Give us a minute Dylan!" Bonnie said before turning to Chica. "We got to get dressed quick before he starts to get suspicious, so let's go!"

They quickly cleaned themselves, put their clothes back on and after checking their themselves one last time, Bonnie and Chica exited the room to find a scowling McLaren leaning on a nearby chair.

"Where the hell have you two been?" demanded McLaren. "I been looking all over the place for you! Why were you in that room in the first place huh?"

"Well," said Bonnie. "we were just... exploring. That's all we were doing."

"Exploring huh?" said McLaren, smirking. "It sounded like you were exploring each other, from what I heard out here. That and your hair is a bit messy Bonnie."

Bonnie's blood boiled when he heard this. Had McLaren been outside the room the whole time? Had he heard everything that he and Chica had done in that room?

"But don't worry, you're secret is safe with me. I will only tell the others if you allow me to, otherwise only the three of us will know about this. You're lucky the room you were in is the only one in the building that does not have cameras in it."

"Thank you Dylan," said Chica, sighing. "The last thing we need is for our friends to hear about this."

"But what about your parents?" inquired McLaren. "Where they ok with this? or did they know what you had planned for tonight?"

"My parents already knew." answered Chica. "I told them a few days ago, funny enough they were okay with what I had planned."

"What about you Bonnie?"

"I had no idea Chica had this planned," said Bonnie. "I only found out when I entered the room, until then I had no clue what she was up to."

McLaren glanced at his watch, "It's getting late, we better get out of here. I'll call you guys later in the week so that we can discuss the Caribbean cruise I have planned for August."

The three made their way to the exit, unaware that Truman was hiding in a nearby room. After checking his surroundings, he took out his phone and entered his boss's number.

"Yes Truman, what is it?"

"Mr Sinclair, I know what those kids will be doing for this summer. They're going to be on a cruise somewhere in the Caribbean, we now have a chance to get rid of these kids once and for all."

"Excellent work Carl," said Sinclair. "You will be rewarded for this, I'll make sure of it. I'll see you at the meeting on the 1st August, we need to discuss with the rest of the Federation how we will deal with these kids, we underestimated them once, it will not happen again."

"Of course sir, I'm sure our Russian allies will gladly assist us."

"It's not going to be just them Truman, the French, English, German and Italians will be involved in this operation also. Because make no mistake, we will make those kids wish they'd never stopped us from closing Fredbear's in the first place. It's time to exact our revenge."

"Looking forward to it sir, may the future be bright for the Federation."

* * *

 **That's all folks! We've reached the end of this one shot!**

 **I hope it lived up to the standard you expected, most importantly was the lemon ok? It's my first time writing one so I hope it wasn't too bad.**

 **The sequel to Boarding at Fredbear's will be released on December 27th, I know that's a long wait but it's the best I can offer you guys.**

 **Any who see you all next time!**


End file.
